


Sunburn

by Flyingintospace



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Johnny and Pat are on vacation





	Sunburn

"Pat,"

"Pat,"

"Patrick!"

"Kaner!" Patrick finally looked over at Johnny. "You weren't even listening just now, were you?"

"Man, what a weird way to start a conversation." Patrick grinned over at Johnny.

The expression on Johnny's face indicated he didn't appreciate Pat's humour.

"So what were we talking about?" Patrick asked as he finished cutting up the pineapple and set the bowl on the table.

"I was asking what you want to do today?" Johnny repeated himself, putting the last of the pancakes he was cooking on the plate and joined Patrick at the table. "I thought maybe we could go for a tour of..."

"I thought I'd actually go out to the pool for a while," Pat said, his mouth full of pancake.

"Come on, that's all you've done since we got here," Johnny sighed.

"We're on vacation, Tazer. We're here to relax," Patrick shrugged.

Johnny just rolled his eyes at Patrick.

After breakfast, Patrick called out, "Sure you don't want to come?" As he headed for the door of the small beach house that the two of them had rented when they had decided to head somewhere warm after they had been knocked out of the playoffs.

Johnny was relaxed back on a wicker recliner, that was on the balcony, surrounded by leafy green palms and completely private, with a tour book and a mug of coffee. "I'm sure," he answered, waving Patrick off. "I think I'm going to go on a tour of..."

"Well you know where I'll be if you change your mind." Patrick cut Johnny off, grabbing the beach bag hanging by the door. He opened the door and headed out into the sun.

"Hey Kaner?" Johnny called out. "Make sure you put some sunscreen on."

"Yes mom," Patrick answered before fleeing out into the warm morning.

It didn't take him long to get to the poolside where Duncan Keith and Brent Seabrook were already lounging there. Seabs nodded to him though Duncs already seemed to be napping in the luxurious morning sunshine. Panarin and Panik were in the pool racing against each other and Patrick dropped the bag on the tiles, rummaging through it looking for the sunscreen that he was sure that Johnny had packed in there when, out of nowhere, he was tackled into the pool.

They just about took out Panarin with their flailing limbs and gigantic wave of water as they splashed into the pool.

Patrick was spluttering as he resurfaced, glaring at none other than Andrew Shaw, who found the whole thing hilarious.

He wasn't sure when Shaw had gotten here. He had missed his ex-teammate and had invited him down for the mini vacation. But Patrick wasn't about to let him win, of course, and grabbed a hold of Shaw's leg and yanked him into the pool and soon was embroiled in a massive water fight with him.

He almost seemed to be winning when, completely by accident of course, he sent a wave of water at Panarin and Panik and was quickly ganged up on.

They quickly had Patrick cornered, not that he was about to admit defeat, when a voice above him asked, "Really children?"

All threes attention was drawn to Patrick Sharp standing poolside.

"Sharpy!" Patrick exclaimed. Shaw hadn't been the only one to be invited. "You need to save me from these hooligans!"

"You think you can do better old man?" Shaw taunted.

Patrick saw it coming as they started to move, ducking under the water as they drenched Sharpy.

The water soaked the poolside splashing far enough that it woke Keith up. It was enough that the water war was on.

Eventually, with no one being declared a winner but a great deal of the pool water having being splashed everywhere, Patrick was floating across the pool relaxing in the warm sunshine.

Hours later, Patrick crept up to the door of the house, peering in the window hoping Johnny would be gone.

The house looked empty and Patrick opened the door, creeping inside. "Johnny?" He called out.

There was no answer and Patrick's burnt shoulders relaxed.

He hung up the bag and headed in the direction of the bathroom, when all of a sudden an arm dropped down over his shoulders.

Patrick let out an undignified yelp.

"Hey Kaner," Johnny greeted.

Patrick squirmed out from under is arm.

"You're looking a little red there," Johnny commented.

"I was going to put the sunscreen on but then Shawsy tackled me into the pool and Sharpy showed up and it was too late." Patrick defended.

Johnny shook his head and then held out a bottle of aloe lotion. "Next time how about you just listen?"

"Of course," Patrick grinned at him grabbing the bottle and then Johnny's hand. "How about you help me with this?"

Johnny grinned back and allowed Patrick to pull him along.


End file.
